deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the New Millennium
The Army of the New Millennium is a heavily armed terrorist group that serves as the main antagonist in the 1999 flight simulator Eagle One: Harrier Attack. The ANM is an anti-American terrorist organization armed with a massive amount of military hardware. Later in the game, it is even revealed that they are capable of manufacturing their own aircraft, the ANM-50, an aircraft similar in appearance to the Su-47 Berkut and based of the plans for a "Russian stealth fighter" (presumably referring to the Berkut). The first known action of the ANM was the hijacking of the Russian aircraft carrier Admiral Boschev, which was initially believed to have sunk in a hurricane. The ANM detonated an EMP weapon over Hawaii, disabling all electronics. The ANM invaded Hawaii with a massive force of troops, armored vehicles, combat aircraft, naval vessels, led by the Admiral Boschev. At the same time, the ANM launched numerous cyber-terror attacks on the United States, including automatic and air traffic control systems, water delivery and filtering systems, hospitals, banks, and even released toxic clouds from a chemical plant. The cyber terror attacks caused massive chaos, leading to a declaration of martial law in the US. The ANM threatened to follow these plans with an attack on the US mainland. Due to the lack of available forces that are needed to defend against invasion, only a few military force, most notably a squadron of AV-8B Harriers aboard the aircraft carrier USS Armstrong. In spite of the small number of US liberation force, an air unit, in particular the Harrier squadron, led by a skilled pilot designated Eagle One managed to decimate the ANM forces in Hawaii against all odds, eliminating all ANM forces, sinking a number of ANM naval vessels including the Admiral Boschev, and even preventing the ANM from detonating nuclear weapons in a last resort to render the islands uninhabitable after they were forced to retreat. Battle vs Artemis Global Security (by SPARTAN 119 Artemis Global Security: 20x Sukhoi-25 "Frogfoot", 20x F/A-18, 20x F-15 ACTIVE, 15 Sukhoi-47 Berkut, 2x Tu-22M "Backfire", 6x Destroyer, AGS Myrmidon Army of The New Millenium: 20x MiG-21 "Fishbed", 2Ox F-15E Strike Eagle, 20x Sukhoi Su-37 "Flanker", 15x ANM-50, 6x Destroyer, ANM Admiral Boschev 20 miles off of the Rook Islands, ANM F-15 Strike Eagle "Havoc Lead" It had been six weeks since the Army of the New Millenium had easily crushed the Rook Island Republic- a state set up by the island's Rakyat natives after the downfall of pirate warlord Hoyt Volker. Unable to spare the forces to engage the ANM, the United States hired PMC Artemis Global Security to counter this act of ANM aggression. Six weeks later, Artemis arrived with a fleet of ships, including the state-of-the-art aircraft carrier-missile cruiser hybrid Myrmidon, the largest warship ever built, twice the length of an American Nimitz-class aircraft carrier. "Havoc Lead" was the lead pilot of a flight of ten F-15E Strike Eagles armed with anti-ship missiles, the main strike force, as well as ten old MiG-21s- cannon fodder. Escorting the flight were five Sukhoi Su-35 Flanker fighters. And yet, they had met no Artemis opposition, and they were nearly in missile range. The skies were quiet... too quiet.... "We are now in missile range of the Artemis fleet", Havoc Lead said through the radio, "Havoc flight, aircraft release ordnance!" "This is Havoc-1, Rifle-1, I say again, Rifle-1", Havoc Lead's wingman said, denoting the release of an air-to-surface missile. Sure enough, two Harpoon anti-shipping missiles streaked over the horizon, towards their distant targets. Soon after, Havoc lead and two other aircraft had released their missiles when suddenly, a thunder roar filled the air. A missile slammed into Havoc-5, sending the aircraft up in a flash of fire. The Su-37 escorts broke off to engage a foe coming in from above as MiGs and F-15s exploded around them. Missiles swarmed in, immediately blasting half the F-15s and all but two of the MiGs out of the air. Seconds later, a computerized voice spoke to into Havoc Lead's ear. "Radar Lock Detected". Havoc broke off, but the missile alert never came. Instead a stream of 30mm tracer rounds perforated the last surviving MiG, immediately to his right. The aircraft went down, trailing flames and smoke. A black-painted Sukhoi-47 blew by Havoc's aircraft. At a range of 1500 meters, Havoc fired his only two Sidewinder missiles- most of the aircraft's ordnance was taken up by the massive Harpoon missiles. Havoc fully expected the supermaneuverable fighter to evade the missile, but to his surprise, it didn't. One of the Sidewinders slammed into the back of the AGS jet and sent it up in a ball of flames. But Havoc Lead's victory was short-lived. As he was about to turn back towards his airfield, Havoc felt an a powerful force vibrate his aircraft, like the turbulence from hell. Looking behind him he realized one of his engine was burning. Havoc lead pulled the eject lever, but nothing happened- his only hope for survival was dead. As he realized this, Havoc Lead looked down on the ocean that would be the last thing he would ever see, and saw, silhouetted in the distance, a fleet of seven ship- Artemis. Havoc slammed the throttle forward, muttering a prayer that his aircraft would not explode, not until he had exacted his final vengeance against the agents of the American war machine. CIWS turrets on the destroyers and the Myrmidon itself blazed, riddling the second engine with bullets. As flame erupted around him, Havoc One gave a final furious shout as his stricken aircraft slammed into forward vertical launch system of the Myrmidon. The ANM "kamikaze" attack set off the warheads of the several of the missiles, causing a sheet of flames to erupt from the missile launcher. The front upper decks of the Myrmidon burned, releasing a towering column of black smoke as damage control crews raced to douse the fires and keep them from spreading to the rest of the ship. And yet, the Myrmidon stayed afloat. Reaper Lead, AGS Sukhoi-47 Berkut pilot The ANM strike had left the forward missile launch systems on the Myrmidon completely disabled, and the missile strikes had also sunk two destroyers of the ANM fleet. AGS had also lost ten aircraft in the defense of their fleet. Understandably, every man in the AGS force was now out for blood. A voice on the radio gave the AGS pilots the news they had been hoping for: Their wish for ANM blood had been granted: "RADAR reports a group of bandits moving in from the south at high speed, looks like high-level bombers with escorts moving in on Myrmidon. Engage and destroy, Reaper flight, do not let them get in firing distance." "Roger, Citadel", Reaper Lead replied, "Moving to engage bandits". Reaper lead pulled his stick to the left, banking in the direction of the radar contacts at high speed. After about ten minutes of flight time, they were within range of the targets. "This is Citadel", the AGS radar operator said, "I read five contacts breaking off from the bomber formation and heading in your direction". "Thanks for the heads up, Citadel", Reaper Lead replied, "We've got these guys". Reaper lead heard the radar lock tone fill his ear as he pressed the button on top of his stick, sending a radar-guided missile towards the one of the incoming bandits. As he did so, the other five aircraft of his flight also fired off their missiles. In the distance, Reaper Lead though he saw a flash of fire as his missile struck a black dot that was his foe. Sure enough, the radar showed one less bandit in the sky. The others, however, had dropped flares or evaded. The enemy ANM-50s fired off their first salvo of missiles, setting off alarms in Reaper's cockpit. "Missiles incoming, BREAK!", his wingman, Reaper-2 yelled. Reaper-2 did an abrupt J-turn, pulling the throttle down and making a tight 90-degree turn as he dropped flares, before pulling the throttle forward again. At the same time, the rest of the formation broke apart. Four of the flight survived, but here as a distress call from Reaper-3: "Reaper-3 is hit, I'm bailing out, notify search and rescue!" Out of the corner of his eye, Reaper-Lead spotted an ANM-50- an exact copy of his Berkut turn and engage Reaper 2. Reaper-Lead locked on and pressed the fire button twice, yelling "Fox One!" into his radio, having ripple-fired two missiles at ANM aircraft. The ANM pilot maneuvered to evade the missiles, but was immediately struck by the second missile, sending it up in flames. "Nice shooting, I thought he had me", Reaper 2 replied. Seconds later, more good news came over the radio- "Reaper 5 has a kill, repeat Reaper 5 has kill" Then, the bad new- a stream of tracers flew past Reaper-Lead's canopy- an ANM-50 was about 200 meters off his tail, and lining to fire a second burst. Hoping this would work, Reaper-Lead lowered the throttle and nosed up. The aircraft did an ultra-tight loop, it almost looked like it did a backflip in midair, and, in the process, dropped speed. The maneuver, which used thrust vectoring an a controlled stall, called a Kulbit, has worked. The ANM-50 had overshot him. Reaper Lead held down the trigger for less than a second- that was enough to put several rounds into the enemy's tail and send it down in a fiery spiral into the sea. "Bandit down, I say again, Bandit down", Reaper-4 said- the flight had eliminated the last of the fighters". "The fighters are history", Reaper responded, "Lets deal with those bombers". That was the easy part- the slow-moving B-52s the ANM had gotten a hold of were easy targets. Reaper Lead took out two of them himself. "Hey Lead", Reaper Two called over, "Congratulations, you are now official the first PMC ace, and in one day to boot. Beer's on us tonight!" He had just realized he was correct- three fighters, and two bombers- five aircraft. An ace in one day. Thunder Lead, F-18 pilot, Artemis Global Security, several hours later This was it, the final mission of the battle. Only twenty minutes previous, a squadron of Artemis Tu-22M bombers, callsign Drake, had scored several anti-ship missile hits on the ANM fleet. Four destroyers were sunk, two more damaged, and the Admiral Boschev was on fire and badly listing. The ANM has also lost much of their air power. The squadron was now in visual range of the smoke columns which marked the crippled enemy vessels. As the pulled the trigger, Thunder Lead almost felt sorry for the poor bastards on the enemy vessels. Two Harpoon anti-shipping missiles flew off into the distance from each F-18. Not long afterwards, six of the missiles slammed into the Admiral Boschev, blowing holes in at the waterline in a flash of fire. About half an hour later, during the final debrief, Thunder lead heard the good news- the Admiral Boschev had sunk in the channel between the two islands, and the other two destroyers were retreating. And with this victory came a nice fat paycheck from their clients, not to mention a performance bonus for Thunder Flight for their involvement in sinking the Boschev. WINNER: Artemis Global Security Expert's Opinion Artemis Global Security had the superior aircraft in the categories that mattered most, including advanced fighter aircraft. They also took the edge terms of firepower of their flagship. This allowed them to triumph over even the well-armed ANM. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Modern Warriors